The Darkest Hour
by Tears Of Glass
Summary: Rin and Len were in love. Rin just didn't want to admit it. She seduced him, which resulted into 'rape'. It was not. A Bloody Path In The Snow Made Her Realise; His Darkest Hour had struck.
1. Dark Desires

**Tears Of Glass;** Ohai There, peoples~ I'm sorry for being offline so long. I had some business going on so I was in a clinic for Depressed children for over 7 weeks. Good news; Beautiful Nightmare is going to continue. I'm gonna delete the rest of my stories who aren't finished. **By the way; I'm Kristy, also known as Sweet Lolita Kisses.  
><strong>Here is my new story; **Darkest Hour! **The Chapters will be called **Dark Desires, Demonic Lust, Following A Path Of Blood in the Snow, When The Clock Strikes 12 **& **Trapped Between Heaven & Hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer;<strong>**  
><strong>_I do not own Vocaloid in any way; Vocaloid & it's characters are property of Crypton Future Media & Yamaha. I own nothing in this story, except the idea and the writing of the story itself._

**Summary;  
><strong>_'Slowly, The Pure White Snow Started To Turn Beautifully Crimson... The Colour Of My Blood...' Rin and Len were in love. Rin just didn't want to admit it. She seduced him, which resulted into 'rape'. It was not. A Bloody Path In The Snow Made Her Realise; His Darkest Hour had struck._

**Warning;****  
><strong>_This chapter contains hints of Sexual interactions between twins, swearing, and hints of depression. This chapter is therefore rated M, like all my stories are/used to be. This chapter is not suitable for children under the age of 16, except when you are 13 like me, and can handle this shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Darkest Hour<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Desires...<strong>_

* * *

><p>We all desire. We all desire for something, don't we? We desire for money, for education, for a good job, a new car... We also desire for love. We desire for lust. Those last two will wreck you. It'll result into Love, Lust and Lies.<p>

Well, at least in my case.

Why, you ask?

I desired for someone's love. For someone's attention. For someone's touches.

Because I'm in love with my brother. My _twin_ brother, nonetheless. Sick, isn't it?

It makes me sick, at least. But well. Back to the subject. Love, Lust and Lies. If I'd ever be able to be with him, We would have to lie. Lie to all of our friends. We would have to lie to each other. And to ourselfs. I mean, it's forbidden. It's taboo. If we can't tell anyone, it isn't real... Right? I actually didn't have the slighest clue. What would our parents think? They're dead, but what if they weren't? Those questions haunted me. They killed me. They messed with me ever so slowly.

I hated his stupid girlfriend. Her name is Miku. She had long, beautiful, perfect, teal hair tied up into two perfect pigtails. Her eyes were the brighest colour of Turquoise, and when she laughed, it sounded like a hundred little silver bells. And she had a perfectly rounded C-Cup. She was Miss Perfect herself. Everything in her little world was like rainbows, unicorns and candy. I despised her so much.

But they were a good couple, I guess. My brother is just as perfect as she was. His name is Len. He's younger than me by 3 minutes. He has messy, sunnyblonde hair tied up in a small ponytail, and mysterious, cerulean eyes which make you drown in it. He's cute, hot, seductive, smart, funny, mysterious and silent. He has a slight sixpack, and his ass... Oh my _God_. It makes you wanna grab it and squeeze it all day long.

You probaly wonder why I tell things about Miku and shit in the past and about Len in the present? Because it still is true. Miku disappeared just like that.

About me? Well, My name is Kagamine Rin and I used to be 15. Now I'm 16. I have just as messy, sunny blonde hair as Len. Our hair reaches to our shoulders when it's down. Mine is always down. I have a huge, white bow tied into my hair. My eyes are also cerulean, but not as pretty as Len's. I have an B-Cup, which is really really small for my age. **( TOG; No it's not, Rin. I'm 13 and I have a D-Cup Cx. Rin; F- u.)**

Anyways, let's get on with what has happened all this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Year Ago...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Rin, I'm home."<p>

I smiled happily as I ran into the hall, "Welcome home, Len!"

He smiled back at me, and gave me a hug. He always did that when he came home. I hugged him back, of course. And also, Of course, I blushed slightly.

Once he let me go, he chuckled. "You're blushing again," I looked away. "It's cute, Rinny."

I muttered softly, "No, it's not..."

Thank The Heavens that Len always thought that I blushed because I thought contact with the opposite sex was uncomfortable. Thank you Lenny, for believing me so easily~

"I'm not eating at home tonight, Rin..."

"Why not?"

"Miku desires to go to a restaurant."

Desire. That word made my blood boil.

My voice trembled, "Yes, of course! Whenever _Princess _Miku asks you something, you're like an obedient dog, but when _I _ask you to help me with something or go to the store with me, you're 'too busy'! Great, just great! Have fun with Miss Perfect, Len! Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Have fun screwing her."

His voice went desperate, "Oh, come on! You sound jealous, Rin! It's not like it's the end of the world. I'll be at home at 9 o' clock."

That did it.

That just did it.

With tears burning in my eyes, I raised my hand and hit him in the face. _Hard._

"No you won't. You'll stay over, like always. You always say you'll be home. But you won't. I _hate_ you, Kagamine Len!" Tears were running down my cheeks, "_Yes_, I'm jealous! That's because you never do something with me anymore! I'm your _twin_, for Christs' Sake!"

He opened his mouth to say something.

So I hit him again, and pushed him away from me. After that, I ran upstairs, crying my eyes out. I threw myself onto _our_ bed, in _our_ room and hid my face in _his_ pillow. I inhaled his scent. As I sobbed into the pillow, I whispered his name over and over again. It was like a chant. _"Len... Len... Len... Len... Len, Len, Len, LEN!"_

"_Why, Len... Why...?"_

I felt his gaze on me. He was in the room. Staring at me. I acted like I didn't notice. I peeked, and I saw him standing in the hall, looking through the door, which was slightly open.

As I stopped crying, I felt a bit... Let's say... _Naughty..._

I decided to put my plan into action, and I slid my left hand down my breasts, whimpering softly. I _knew_ he was watching. I just _knew_ he wouldn't be able to look away. I just felt it for some reason. I didn't wear a bra at that moment; I never did when I did the housekeeping. I kept stroking one of my breasts until my nipples were so hard that they were perking through my shirt. I let out a small moan. I heard him swallow.

I moved my shirt up, and toyed with my nipples by grabbing and pinching them. Small waves of pleasure jolted through my body. While I used my left hand to do that, I moved my skirt up too, and started stroking my thighs. The idea and the knowledge of my brother watching got me wet already. I rubbed myself through my panties, arching my back lightly. "O-Ohh.."

After a while, I was bored with that, so I slid 'em off. Positioning my fingers right, I started to scissor myself, using my thumb to rub my clit. My moaning slowly became louder and louder, and the pleasure built up. "N-Nnghnn..!"

When I reached my orgasm, I practically screamed it out. I came, panting wildly.

I heard Len breathing hard too, for some reason, and I heard him close the door softly.

I smiled to myself.

'_Mission Accomplished...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tears Of Glass; <strong>So, Did you like it~? I hope you did~ I'll update soon, maybe tomorrow if you're lucky. But only if you review!

xoxo.


	2. Demonic Lust

Tears of Glass; Hello peoples~! I'm back, yet again. This is gonna be my updateeee! Sorry for the delay... I had some shit going on.

**Review's (I've responded to the most of them, but yet again..);**

**Rilliane l'Austriche****; **

Review - done. A clinic for depressed children? Unlucky. I hate being around people. Especially if they're trying to help. Unless I like them. Nonetheless, update soon. Pfffffffft. You've probs heard that like 600 times, but oh well...  
>You updating Meet'n'fuck BDSM club? Well if yes, hurry uuuppp _<br>Byebye.

**Tears Of Glass;**

Dude...

Thank you for reviewing :3.  
>I feel honoured that you read my stories!<br>You're one of my most favourite authors ^^,,  
>And yup. A clinic for depressed children..<br>That's what you get if you cut your wrists and end up in the hospital for the 27th time (Not kidding).  
>I hate being around people too. I'm quite anti-social.<br>I hate the whole human race since they've ruined my life.  
>If they're trying to help, I freak out .w. ...<br>I'm updating now, ain't I?  
>I've put up a contest for Meet'n'Fuck BDSM Club... But no one responded, so yeah...<br>Bye~

**Vampireknight16;**

Update! :D

**Tears of Glass;**

I am! :D

**Animefan111;**

omg I absolutely love this pairing xD I am currently listening to butterfly on your right shoulder and it made me want to read a fanfic between the two! love it love it love it!  
>cant wait for the next chapter!<p>

~Syynn

**Tears of Glass;**

I know you do, darling. Or else you wouldn't read this, would you? x3. Oohh! I love that song! You should see the concert version of it. Thank you ^^

**MissTreason;**

This seems really good so far! I'm intregued! Please update soon! :D

**Tears of Glass;**

Thank you dear!

**RinXLenFan98;**

Whoa... Update! Seriously, how old are you?

**Tears of Glass;**

Just responded, but it's too personal to put up here.

**Tears of Glass; **Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;  
><strong>_I do not own Vocaloid in any way; Vocaloid & it's characters are property of Crypton Future Media & Yamaha. I own nothing in this story, except the idea and the writing of the story itself._

**Summary;  
><strong>_'Slowly, The Pure White Snow Started To Turn Beautifully Crimson... The Colour Of My Blood...' Rin and Len were in love. Rin just didn't want to admit it. She seduced him, which resulted into 'rape'. It was not. A Bloody Path In The Snow Made Her Realise; His Darkest Hour had struck._

**Warning;  
><strong>_This chapter contains hints of Sexual interactions between twins, swearing, and hints of depression. This chapter is therefore rated M, like all my stories are/used to be. This chapter is not suitable for children under the age of 16, except when you are 13 like me, and can handle this shit._

The Darkest Hour

Demonic Lust...

We all lust after. We all lust after something or someone, don't we? Lust, Lust, Lust. A girl, a boy, your best friend, an elderly woman or man, or an underaged kid. Some of these are just sick.

I know one which is the most gross and sick thing of all the things you can lust after.

What, you ask?

Your own twin.

I lusted after someone. Someone's love. Someone's body. Someone's attention. Someone's touches.

Because I'm in love with my sister. My _twin_ sister, nonetheless. Sick, isn't it?

It's just sick. It's a sin. I'd rather die then that she'd know. I loved her dearly. I still do. She's just sexy. Cute. Nice. Funny. It all started when we bumped into each other in the hallway after Rin came out of the shower. She had forgotten her towel, and fell right onto me, pinning me down, mouth on mouth. Her damp skin brushing against mine, in the heat of the summer.

Of course, being a boy, I couldn't help but get aroused, and got an boner. Her hips were digging into mine, her breasts pressed against my chest. I couldn't hold back a moan. Rin got off me, both our faces were flushed, she muttered that she was sorry and ran off. Such a simple thing was the start of my crush on her.

Rin is absolutely perfect. She's older than me by 3 minutes. She has perfect, sunnyblonde hair with the huge, white bow I gave her for our 8th' Birthday tied in her hair. She has big, sparkling, innocent, cerulean eyes. She's really cute, sexy, noisy, seductive, but also innocent, smart and funny. She has a real nice body.

About me? Well, My name is Kagamine Len and I'm 16. I have messy, sunny blonde hair tied into a ponytail. My eyes are also cerulean, but not as enchanting as Rin's. I wear both contacts and glasses.

Anyways, let's get on with this shit.

Rin had fallen asleep after _that..._ whole... thing. After a while, She slowly opened her eyes.

"L-Len..?"

I smiled a little, "Hm?"

"Don't you... Have a date with," She paused for a moment before spatting out her name, _"Princess_ Miku?", I shook my head. "Nah. I called her off. She was pissed, but yeah... You are right... I give her all my attention. I'm sorry I neglected you, Rinny..."

Her eyes widened a little, "Who? What? How? Where? ... Huh?", I chuckled lightly as she continued, "Wh-What made you change your mind..?"

I just had no idea how to answer that. I couldn't just tell her, 'I watched you masturbate while doing the same, and you moaned my name, so... I love you. Yay, happy ending for everyone!', could I?

She looked at me with her big, innocent eyes.

"I... Just... Found out... I was... Wrong..?"

She giggled softly as she sat up, resting her head against my chest, "Silly Len..."

My heart was beating as hard as it could.

**It was now or never.**

I cupped her chin, forcing my lips against hers.


End file.
